sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Starks White the hound
"Be worth of my job... Or I'll kill you!" Starks White is an anthropomorphic white (well...) hound, with a little fixation for money and for kicking people's ass, oh he also doesn't remember nothing about himself. Backstory Starks' memory begins with him waking up in the middle of a road in Chun Nan's countryside, and risking to be squashed by a car. He was then helped by the local villagers, then he noticed that he didn't remember nothing, nor his name, the villagers called him snowflake, but he decided to be called Starks like the car that almost killed him, and white... Because he is white (Why? He didn't have many choices...). Snowflake (or Starks, as he prefers) began working for the villagers as a shepherd, and he was exceptional, for obvious reasons. The problems began when a multinational company illegally tried to destroy the village and claim the land, but Starks did not approve and assaulted the company's men, with the only result being brutally beaten in front of the villagers, bound to a tree and obliged to witness the destruction of his territory. He was then left for dead and later found by some survivors. when he woke up he was angry, very angry... Even while fighting wolves he was not so angry... He left his saviors with a few words and ran to the company's base, he oddly knew what to do... And was really excited, the guards didn't even notice the red stream of energy that blew them up, that power was simply pleasureful, like a flame running through his veins ready to destroy his enemies, Chaos was its name, and Starks recognized it like an old friend. In a few ours the ones that destroyed all he had were nothing but ashes and debris. He returned to the few survivors thinking they would have welcomed him like a hero, but instead they chased him away, fearing his tremendous power, his newfound friend Chaos. Since then he began traveling, and he discovered how much he liked money, especially whatever comes from it: luxury, respect, beautyful women and men... He now gives his services as a mercenary to whoever pays him enough money and gives him a good motivation for doing such dirty job. Physical description Starks is an above the average tall mobian hound (1 meter 30) with snow white fur, noticeable features of him are his rectangular glasses, the bloody red eyes lined with red behind them, the star like shaped red fur on his forehead, hawk shaped fur under his yellow muzzle, and his enormous jagged teeth that sometimes produce bizarre expressions on his face. He is noticeably shabby, his muzzle shows what seems to be a bit of "beard" and he must keep his hairstyle in a ponytail due to its lenght, also his nails have grown to the point ofbeing excessive even for a hound. He wears only fingerless black gloves and black shoes with iron plates and heels, he has also got a small silver ring on his fluffy tail. personality Starks would be really unbearable for lots of people, he is shabby, lazy, vain and quite an hot head. About the hot head thing, he is willingly impolite with other people to cause an argument and then begin a fight just for the taste of it, he enjoys so much fist-fighting to the point of not using his powers when he is having fun beating others, or being beaten by them. he enjoys challenging people, better if they are strong or famous, in everything: eating running sleeping... He is just overly competitive, he did even once accept the "challenge" of a dog that barked at him. Despite this he is a loyal and trusty person, he accepts missions only from those who are really in need or he shares his ideals with, sometimes he doesn't even ask for money because of this. In battle he shows a very destructive behavior and enjoys unleashing all his might even against weak opponents, wherever he goes a trail of destruction follows him, along with his exalted laugh. Despite how much manly and badass he may look, thereis a secret side of him he never wanted to show or accept... Do you remember when I wrote a few (lots of) lines above "...money and whatever comes from it: luxury, respect, beautyful women and men" well... Give me a moment to say it... I never did it before... *anf...* *uff...* he is... He is... Homosexual (it has been really hard to say... I don't like playing with so delicate stuff...) this means he enjoys more the company of men rather than women, he noticed it first when he lost a fistfight against a mink because of the surprise of finding him attractive. Despite him being homosexual he IS NOT the stereotypical sweet and cute character dream of every yaoi fangirl, instead just trying to say him that he might be homosexual will result in you being thrown against a wall with all your bones in the wrong place. If he would find a partner he would never accept to openly admit to have a boyfriend, even if it would be obvious, he would just say him to be "a close friend". Also don't even mind about marriage. he wants to adopt a chao but is too lazy to do it, also don't even dare to ask him about his memories, because he doesn't really care, differently from a "certain dark guy" he lives in the present and is not bothered at all by his lack of a past. powers and abilities Starks has got chaos control, or some kind of it. His chaos control does not require him shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!" whatever he does, instead it ignites at will and appears as a flaming red aura, it is a much less precise and much more wild version of chaos control, consisting in just an incredible boost of his physical strenght and speed and in occasional imprecise blasts of energy, he fights like a wild beast and his powers match perfectly his battlestyle that consists in ferocious bites, scratches punches and kicks. He also fights on all his four paws like a proper hound, his only weakness consists in his total lack of defensive moves, excluding when he avoids. likes money, money, money, what derives from money, fighting, his chaos powers, doing nothing the whole day, justice and law, meat, Chao (he would like to have a white one) and (secretly) his same sex. dislikes injustice, who disturbs his fights, being poor, people who suspect him of being homosexual, being lonely the whole day. Trivia -he is my first homosexual character -I didn't make him gay because gay=popular character (often), ok even for that, but more because I wanted just to make one. -his love for money and luxury but his shabby lifestyle are based on Lupin III. -while his "sparkling" personality is rather similar to Black *dling dling* Star from Soul Eater. Category:Wolves Category:Chaos Abilities Category:LGBT+ Category:Good